One-Shot - Afinal é Halloween
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Na noite de Halloween tudo pode acontecer, fantasmas adoram sair para brincar, se divertir e até dar um sustinho básico. Bella não estava tão no clima, mas ainda assim, seguiu a sua amiga para uma festa de Halloween, só não esperava que seus planos acabassem melhores do que esperava...


**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Afinal é Halloween**_

**Autor(a):** Paula Halle

**Beta:** Rose J.

**Shiper:** Edward & Bella

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse:** Na noite de Halloween tudo pode acontecer, fantasmas adoram sair para brincar, se divertir e até dar um sustinho básico. Bella não estava tão no clima, mas ainda assim, seguiu a sua amiga para uma festa de Halloween, só não esperava que seus planos acabassem melhores do que esperava...

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

\- Hey, você vai?

\- Não sei... Você vai?

\- Eu queria ir, mas não quero ir sozinha.

\- Mas não vamos parecer meio idiotas lá?

\- Nós já parecemos idiotas aqui.

\- Verdade. Mas ainda assim eu não sei...

\- Vamos, vai ser divertido.

\- Mas ninguém vai nós ver, né?

\- Ninguém nos vê aqui.

\- Verdade. Mas ainda assim não sei...

\- Ainda assim, sempre podemos fazer algo se nos esforçarmos.

\- Eu sei, mas é cansativo. Queria que alguém realmente pudesse me ver.

\- Isso sim seria legal. Mas sabe que é impossível.

\- Eu sei, eu sei.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio enquanto olhávamos para o teto empoeirado, olhei para a minha melhor amiga e ela me olhou, então sorrimos.

Eu estava melhor que ela. Morri envenenada, então sem machucados aparentes, eu estava até bem bonitinha pra minha situação, já Jane, não teve um fim bonito.

Seu assassino foi bem cruel.

Na verdade, foi assim que nós nos conhecemos, ambas no hospital, dando um último adeus aos nossos corpos, em seguida viera a dura realidade, não havia a luz que nos levaria para um céu ou sei lá o quê.

Eu estava presa a terra.

Todos os mortos estavam.

Então, tipo, a vida não tinha mudado muito.

Eu ainda sentia fome, frio, sono e toda a porcaria de estar vivo, só que eu estava morta.

E por isso só podia conversar com mortos e morar com mortos, era um tédio.

O único dia divertido nessa vida era para os leigos o Halloween, na verdade, dia de todos os santos, ou dia dos mortos.

Para alguns um simples folclore, para nós, os mortos, um dia em que poderíamos interagir com os vivos, em outras palavras assustá-los.

Se nos esforçássemos um cadinho, podíamos até aparecer um pouco. Fazer barulhinho, arrastar uma corrente básica, um buuuoo aqui e ali, piscar uma luz ou mover uma cadeira, tábuas ouija eram uma diversão esses dias. Nos dias dos mortos ficávamos um pouco mais fortes e até mais ousados.

\- Ok, eu vou. – falei me sentando e ela fez o mesmo.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim. Ficar aqui não vai fazer diferença nenhuma mesmo.

\- Legal. Sinto-me realmente no espírito de algumas maldades hoje.

Rolei os olhos.

Jane adorava provocar os vivos, se ela fosse mais velha, não duvidaria nada que tivesse sido ela quem começou a lenda da loira do banheiro.

Mas ela não havia morrido há tanto tempo, embora saiba que ela já dedicou alguns momentos para encarnar a loira do banheiro em uma escola uns anos atrás.

\- E você Bella?

\- Eu? Não sei se quero fazer maldades, mas quem sabe, eu posso acabar me divertindo também.

\- Pode ser. Quem sabe você não ache um fantasma sexy para resolver o seu problema.

Ri enquanto terminava de me levantar, isso sim, seria interessante.

Mas eu já estava desenganada, fantasma sexy? Não conseguia nem pensar em algo assim. Todos os fantasmas que tive o desprazer de conhecer, eram como Jane, alguns até pior, sem contar as atitudes, tipo, só porque eu tinha morrido não queria dizer que eu tivesse que aceitar o primeiro que aparecesse?

Nem pensar meu filho.

\- Pronta? – Jane se juntou a mim e tentei empurrar o seu olho de volta, ele ficava pendurado em um ângulo muito estranho.

\- Será que se colocar atrás da orelha ficaria melhor? – ela deu um tapinha na minha mão rindo.

\- Bella, eu tô de boa.

\- Ok, né?

Sorrindo ela deu uma piscada, com o olho que ainda estava na cara dela, ainda bem, porque se fosse com o outro eu ia ficar assustada, pra você ver o nível.

Saímos da casa e caminhamos para a tal festa, eu sabia que podíamos nos teletransportar como os outros fantasmas e tudo mais, mas eu e Jane gostávamos de fazer as coisas à moda antiga, ou seja, andando, às vezes pegávamos um táxi aleatório.

\- Hey por que acha que não mudamos quando morremos?

\- Como assim?

\- Ah sabe, a sua, uh, aparência.

\- Oh isso. Eu conheci um cara uma vez que disse que é porque eu guardo ressentimentos.

\- Ressentimento?

\- Sim, ele também disse que é por isso que não vi a luz.

\- Eu não guardo ressentimento algum. – resmunguei e tentei ignorar o olhar sarcástico de Jane, nós duas sabíamos que eu guardava ressentimento pra caramba.

\- Enfim, ele disse que quando eu perdoasse, eu voltarei a minha forma normal e poderia até ver a luz. Embora eu ache que ele estivesse mentindo.

\- Por que acha isso?

\- Ele não tinha um nariz e nem uma mão, então ele não perdoou o seu assassino, como ele poderia saber?

Credo!

\- Verdade. Então não há luz afinal?

\- Por quê? Esta pensando em perdoar o seu noivo?

\- Nem pensar. – ela riu.

\- Que seja. Vamos assustar uns vivos e quem sabe arrumar uns paqueras.

Rolei os olhos, ao contrário de mim, e da sua aparência, Jane não era tão seletiva e não se importava em agarrar uns caras, às vezes.

E embora eu negasse, eu tinha um bocado de ressentimento do meu assassino, tipo, era minha noite de núpcias pelo amor de Deus e eu nem sou tão feia assim para ser assassinada.

Ou pelo menos ele poderia ter consumado o casamento antes de me matar, né? Se morrer não fosse ruim o suficiente, eu ainda morri virgem.

Ninguém merece.

Continuamos conversando, até avistar a tal festa.

A grande mansão estava cheia de jovens, música alta e barulhenta saindo pelas janelas, assim como luzes, já tinha me arrependido de ter vindo.

Jane, ao contrário, estava animada, afinal como disse antes, estávamos mortas, mas ainda sentíamos fome, sede e a maioria das coisas antigas, todas as vontades e sensações humanas, então, para que pudéssemos saciar essas necessidades precisávamos dos vivos, a energia que saia deles, quando bebiam, comiam e afins, aquilo era o que nos mantinha.

Bizarro, mas necessário.

Havia um tipo pior de morte, um tipo onde não se alimentar te levava a um estado nada bonito.

Jane saiu na frente já entrando no meio da multidão, olhei com pesar como ela passava por eles e até através deles, essa era a minha vida, ou morte como preferir.

\- Não vai entrar na festa? – me virei para a voz e tinha um cara lindo pra caramba bem do meu lado.

Olhei em volta, porque ele não podia estar falando comigo, mas não tinha mais ninguém.

Será que ele estava usando o celular?

\- Então não vai entrar?

\- Tá falando comigo? – murmurei ainda meio confusa, afinal aquele cara com certeza estava vivo, era fácil ver que ele tinha cor nas bochechas e um coração batendo, ele sorriu e me derreti um pouco.

Ele era muito bonito.

Ainda assim, como aquele homem, com certeza vivo e lindo pra caramba, tava falando comigo?

\- Sim, é com você. – ele riu baixo e se eu pudesse, teria corado.

Ele era muito bonito e alto, sexy, lindão, e tava falando comigo.

\- Ah... qual foi a pergunta?

\- A festa? Não vai entrar?

\- Festa? Eu... está mesmo me vendo? – perguntei mais uma vez só... bem, pra ter certeza e ele rolou os olhos.

\- Sim, estou te vendo, gostei da sua maquiagem.

\- Maquiagem?

\- Sua fantasia.

\- Fantasia?

\- O que acha da minha? – dei uma melhor olhada nele e de fato, ele estava fantasiado, usava um macacão bege com detalhes em laranja. Também parecia estar usando uma mochila estranha, mas o pior era o adesivo em seu peito, era um fantasma dentro de um sinal de proibido.

\- Você é um caça fantasma? – guinchei, não sabendo se ria ou chorava.

Isso era estranhamente irônico.

Mas tudo era deixado de lado, pois ele me via.

De verdade!

\- Sim legal, né? É meio irônico, na verdade. – ele riu e franzi a sobrancelha.

Por que seria irônico?

\- Ah...

\- Então, vamos entrar?

\- Ah eu... eu decidi não ir mais.

Eu não podia entrar, ele ia perceber que eu não era viva, por algum motivo aquele humano me via e se entrássemos lá...

\- Então o que quer fazer?

\- Hein? Você... você não vai entrar?

\- Não, prefiro ficar falando com você. – ele esticou a mão para mim e dei um passo para trás, se ele me tocasse, iria tudo pro espaço.

\- Ah, por que... uh por que quer falar comigo?

\- Porque você é bonita. – ri que nem uma idiota.

\- Mesmo?

\- Muito. Nunca te vi por aqui, é nova?

\- Uh? Nova?

\- Na Faculdade.

Faculdade... ah ta, era uma festa de Faculdade. Ele era um estudante?

\- Na verdade não, eu... eu vim de outra Faculdade, sabe, só pra festa, mas percebi que não estou muito no clima. Sabe, de festa. – ele riu de novo e se estivesse viva morreria, porque aquele sorriso...

Jesus, era muito lindo.

\- Entendi. Bem então como dizem, quem já foi a uma festa, já foi em todas, mas sair com uma garota bonita é muito melhor.

\- Ok. Uh... eu... sair, você disse?

\- Sim, uh... qual o seu nome mesmo?

\- Bella.

\- Sou Edward.

Edward.

Até o nome dele era bonito.

\- Edward. – murmurei e ele sorriu e passou a andar na direção oposta da festa e o segui.

\- Seu nome combina com você, Bella.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim, você é realmente bonita. – sorrindo cobri as minhas bochechas que doíam, fazia tempo que não me sentia tão feliz.

Um rapaz bonito estava falando comigo.

Sorrindo pra mim.

Flertando comigo.

\- Então Bella, qual o seu curso?

\- Uh?

\- Na sua Faculdade?

\- Ah isso. Uh... – parei por um momento, se eu não tivesse morrido o que eu teria sido?

O que eu queria ser?

Eu não sabia naquela época, e muito menos agora.

\- Ainda não me decidi e você?

\- Ah eu... não me decidi, também. São tantas opções. – ele voltou a andar e o segui.

Ele fez mais algumas perguntas e eu fiz também.

Filmes e músicas, gostos e desgostos.

Ele era divertido além de bonito, doce, fofo e vivo.

Edward parou de repente e percebi que estávamos em frente a uma grande casa, quase igual a minha e a de Jane. Parecendo completamente abandonada.

\- Hmmm onde estamos?

\- Ah aqui, é uma casa qualquer. – ele sorriu e foi para dentro.

Olhei em volta meio confusa, ali era bem deserto. Se eu fosse viva até teria um pouquinho de medo, tipo, um cara lindo me atraindo para uma casa no meio do nada. Estranho.

Ok, agora que pensei direito, era estranho mesmo.

Mas eu já tava morta mesmo, então entrei.

\- Edward? – olhei em volta e aquela casa era até pior que a minha e de Jane, mais empoeirada, mais teias de aranha.

Era um pardieiro.

\- Uh Edward? Cadê você? – chamei mais uma vez, vi uma escada e comecei a subir parando ao ver Edward sentado no último degrau segurando uma faca.

\- Você demorou. – ele rodou a faca entre as mãos, me olhou seriamente e engoli em seco.

\- O... o que está fazendo?

\- Não é meio obvio?

Honestamente era. Mas ainda assim, ele...

\- Mas... – ele ficou em pé de repente, começou a andar em minha direção, engolindo em seco dei alguns passos para trás, ele continuou me seguindo.

\- O quê? Achou mesmo que eu estava apaixonadinho por você.

\- Hein?

\- Tão bonitinha e ingênua.

\- Edward você... quer dizer, eu não estou entendendo...

\- Bella, Bella, seu tipo tem que ser exterminado.

\- Meu... meu tipo? Você diz mulher? Você é gay?

\- O quê? Não, seu tipo, fantasma.

\- Atah... hey espera, você sabia?

\- Sim, afinal eu sou um exterminador de fantasmas.

Puta merda.

Ah agora eu entendi porque ele disse que era irônico.

Rolando os olhos, resolvi sair dali, sabia que tava bom demais pra ser verdade, ele não passava de um psico.

Aff, só comigo.

Tentei teletransportar, mas senti como se estivesse presa no lugar.

Diabos!

\- O que...

\- Você não vai a lugar algum seu fantasma imundo.

\- Hey, não precisa ofender não viu. O que diabos você fez?

\- Só uma coisinha pra te impedir de fugir.

Merda.

Sem mais o que fazer eu corri, terminei de descer as escadas e fui em direção a porta, bati o meu corpo contra ela, diabos, por que eu não a atravessei? Tentei abri-la, mas nada. O que aquele homem fez?

O que diabos ele era?

\- Peguei você. – gritei quando fiquei encurralada por seus braços.

\- Olha... uh, Edwar,d eu... eu não sei o que você é, mas me deixe ir.

\- Não fantasma, eu vou te exterminar.

\- De verdade?

\- Sim. – ele agarrou o meu queixo me assustando.

Ele pode me tocar?

\- Sua espécie tem que ser exterminada.

\- Pode me tocar?

\- O quê?

\- Pode mesmo me tocar? – ele franziu o cenho.

\- Sim posso, eu sempre pude ver e tocar em fantasmas.

\- Legal.

\- Não é nada legal. Vocês malditos, só se divertiam me assustando e aterrorizando a minha infância toda, agora vou exterminar todos vocês.

Oh pobrezinho.

\- Sinto muito, Edward. – ele bufou.

\- Não fale comigo, como se fossemos amigos.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu sinto. Deve ter sido horrível. – ele grunhiu.

\- Por que você é normal?

\- Como?

\- Cadê as suas feridas e machucados? Parece... quase viva. – forcei um sorriso.

\- Fui envenenada, pelo meu noivo.

\- Oh... – ele quase pareceu preocupado, em seguida bufou. – Que seja. Eu ainda vou te exterminar.

Agora que ele podia me tocar as coisas pareciam diferentes, antes da coisa toda de exterminar, eu estava muito interessada, será que ele também?

\- Sabe, meu noivo me matou antes de consumar o casamento.

\- Hein?

\- Você não estaria interessado de continuar de onde ele parou? – isso o fez me soltar e me olhar desconfortável.

\- Você... você está... céus... não pode estar falando sério.

\- Estou sim, você é lindo e sexy pra caramba e como viu, eu sou inteirinha, não vai ter problema.

\- Mas é uma fantasma.

\- E? Eu ainda sinto tesão e tenho um enorme por você. – então a coisa mais fofa aconteceu, ele corou.

E forte.

Dessa vez era eu que ia pra cima dele.

\- Então o que você acha, Edward? – conforme chegava mais perto ele dava alguns passos para trás cada vez parecendo mais constrangido.

\- Olhe Bella, isso... uh... eu...

\- Sério Edward, eu quero, muito, o que você acha?

\- Jesus, eu...

Pra mostrar que estava falando serio empurrei as alças do meu vestido ficando nua, seus olhos pareciam gigantes e ele virou pro outro lado.

\- Bella. Se recomponha, por favor.

Rindo fui até ele e o abracei por trás.

\- Viu? Eu quero, deixa eu te ajudar a tirar a roupa.

\- O quê? – ele guinchou tentando empurrar as minhas mãos do caminho.

Mas eu não ia ser parada.

Finalmente achei alguém aceitável para tirar minha virgindade e ia ser esse bonitão, ah se ia...

\- Vamos Edward, só um pouquinho.

\- Não pode estar falando sério...

\- Estou muito séria.

\- Meu Deus... – ele grunhiu ainda tentando me afastar. Eu continuei indo pra cima, o que fez nossas pernas se enroscar e ambos caímos no chão, como se pensasse que eu podia me machucar ele nos virou, deixando que eu ficasse por cima.

\- Ops.

\- Bella, se você sair... – ele tentou se levantar, mas eu não me movi. Vi que ele queria me tirar de cima dele, mas não ousava me tocar, ele era tão cavalheiro.

Sorrindo me apoiei melhor em cima dele.

\- Não tenha medo.

\- Não estou com medo. – grunhiu ainda não sabendo onde tocar, então eu agarrei as suas mãos e as coloquei na minha bunda.

Seus olhos ficaram tão grandes e sorri mais apreciando a sua bonita cor verde.

\- Que bom, pois eu estou animada para isso.

\- Meu Deus. Você... – ele apertou um pouco e gemi. – Parece real.

\- Sim. Pode tocar mais.

-Não devo… - aproveitei que ele estava hesitante e levei uma das mãos à frente das suas calças e sorri vitoriosa ao ver que ele estava muito excitado.

\- Deve sim. Como tira isso… - fiquei apalpando seu… uh pacote, enquanto tentava achar um botão, zíper o que fosse, mas não tinha nada, guinchei quando de repente eu estava no chão e ele sobre mim.

\- Isso é loucura.

\- Que nada, é super normal. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorri abraçando o seu pescoço.

\- Onde isso é normal?

\- Bem, você é um exterminador de fantasma e eu uma fantasma, é inevitável.

\- Não, eu devia te exterminar.

\- Então faça, esse é a sua chance. Estou a sua mercê. - ele estreitou os olhos e aproximou mais o seu rosto do meu.

Engoli em seco, será que ele faria? Sua parte de baixo não queria.

Mas sua parte de cima podia ser a dominante, aí eu estaria fudida e não do modo bom como queria.

Ergui a minha mão acariciando atrás da sua orelha, ele fechou os olhos por um momento, rezei para que ele decidisse com o seu corpo, se depois ele me exterminasse que fosse, mas eu queria ter aquele momento.

Eu queria sentir isso só uma vez.

Fazer amor.

Não ser desprezada.

Quando os seus olhos se abriram, estavam diferentes, intensos, estavam… e a sua boca estava na minha, parece que ele escolheu pensar com a parte de baixo.

Graças a Deus!

Seu beijo era urgente, necessitado, assim como eu me sentia.

Era estranho eu ter aquela conexão estranha com um humano.

Alguém fora do meu mundo, do meu alcance.

Que se danesse, eu só ia aproveitar o momento.

Nosso beijo parou abruptamente, o encarei ofegante e ele sorriu enquanto se levantava e se livrava das suas roupas.

Engoli em seco enquanto observava o seu corpo bonito sendo revelado, sexy pra caramba.

Eita porra!

Ele sorriu, com certeza com a minha cara de tarada, em seguida estava sobre mim de novo, beijando e tocando.

Suas mãos pareciam estar em toda parte, seios, os apertando e esfregando, em seguida descendo, sua mão deslizando por minha pele, até chegar a minha entrada, a minha boca afastava da dele para que eu pudesse gemer, perdida no prazer que ele provocava.

Quando os seus dedos tocaram a minha entrada, afastei a boca da dele, gemendo alto, sua boca foi para o meu pescoço, onde ele lambeu e chupou a minha pele.

-Ah isso é bom demais.

Ele riu contra a minha pele, enquanto os seus dedos provocavam um tipo de dor boa, as minhas unhas cravaram em sua pele, como se eu quisesse me agarrar a ele, puxá-lo para mim, mais e mais.

Queria me fundir a ele.

-Edward...ahhh

\- Céus, a sua boceta é tão apertada.

\- É que sou virgem. - seus dedos pararam por um momento.

E o olhei e ele me olhava preocupado.

-Tem certeza que quer fazer isso comigo?

\- Edward se situa, com quem mais eu faria? - ele bufou.

\- Com alguém que amasse, ou gostasse pelo menos. - neguei.

\- Eu vivi anos o suficiente para saber o que quero. Quero você!

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é super gostoso. - ele riu e me deu um beijo, gente que beijo.

Lento, suave, sexy, erótico até.

Quando se afastou, ele sorria.

-Ok, vou entender isso como um gosto de você.

Abri a boca para negar, ou só pra discutir com ele, mas ele voltou a me beijar e me tocar, provocando o meu corpo até eu chegar ao meu limite.

Gemi contra os seus lábios, sentindo meu orgasmo chegando com força.

Ainda estava meio perdida, quando o senti se esfregar em mim.

A ponta do seu pênis, muito duro, começando a abrir caminho pela minha entrada, me agarrei a ele respirando com dificuldade.

-Bella? - ele chamou e o encarei.

\- Que foi?

\- Vai ficar tudo bem.

\- Como sabe? Alguém já tirou a sua virgindade anal. - ele riu alto e colocou uma mão em meu rosto o embalando.

\- Não, mas eu vou ser cuidadoso.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é super gostosa.

Comecei a rir e o infeliz usou esse momento para se afundar em mim. Grunhi agarrando seus ombros.

Ele parou, todo dentro de mim, era apertado, profundo, mas ao mesmo tempo, bom. Muito bom.

Sua boca voltou a minha e ele me beijou, beijou e beijou.

Seus lábios me distraindo de tudo, me fazendo pensar em nada, só na sensação da sua boca, no seu calor e na sensação dele comigo, dele em mim.

Entre beijos, ele começou a se mover, lentamente no começo, entrando e saindo, estava um pouco desconfortável no começo, mas não demorei a me sentir diferente.

Uma queimadura que foi subindo, fazendo o meu corpo arder de um modo bom, fazendo meu centro pulsar.

Foi a mesma sensação de seus dedos, mas estava melhor, era mais. Muito mais.

Logo suas investidas ficaram urgentes, assim como as suas mãos. Que pareciam estar em toda parte, o mesmo com seus lábios. Ora em minha boca, seguindo para o meu pescoço, ombros e voltando para a boca.

Provando os meus gemidos, fazendo o meu corpo dançar, ele me fez dele e quando vim, sim por que ele me fudeu até eu vir, ele veio logo em seguida, deixando o seu peso cair sobre mim.

O abracei não querendo que ele fosse nunca.

Será que seria assim, com o meu noivo?

Que nunca me amou e se casou comigo por obrigação.

Será que ele amava alguém?

Que ele sentia isso, essa paixão por alguém.

Se ele sentia, como ele podia ficar casado comigo, eu não poderia ter ficado com ele.

Eu nunca poderia ter vivido ao lado dele, sabendo que amava outra pessoa assim.

De repente um calor me envolveu, era isso? Isso era o perdão?

Eu não sentia rancor mais?

Acariciei o cabelo de Edward e ao olhar para o lado vi uma luz, sim aquela luz.

Ela realmente existe e estava ali por mim.

Senti um beijo em meu ombro e ignorei a luz, enquanto esfregava o lóbulo de Edward.

-Então como funciona essa coisa de exterminador?

Ele ergueu a cabeça e suspirou.

-Eu descobri que posso tocar em fantasma e matá-los, então eu me livro dos encrenqueiros.

Assenti.

-É fácil pegá-los?

\- Nenhum pouco. Eles são escorregadios. Você foi a mais fácil.

Bufei, mas quem poderia me culpar.

-Ok, eu vou fazer isso.

\- O quê?

\- Ser a sua ajudante.

\- Como é que é? - ele se sentou e ri, olhei mais uma vez para onde a luz estava antes, ela havia ido.

Talvez para sempre.

Olhei para o sexy exterminador.

-Bem, você tirou a minha virgindade, vai ter que se responsabilizar.

Sua boca abriu e fechou várias vezes, em seguida ele bufou.

-Que seja. Vamos, é noite de halloween e os fantasmas são terríveis hoje.

Grunhiu já se vestindo e o imitei me arrumando também.

**Afinal era noite de halloween.**

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/a: Olaaaa povooo pervoooo**

Ainda não voltei completamente, mas aos pouquinhos ta saindo os capitulos ok

Como sabem, embora meio atrasado, começando a nossa semana de Halloween

La no meu grupo, por toda essa semana vai ter postagem de One-shots com o tema Halloween de varias autoras

Eu to começando, mas passem la para as próximas ones ok

Agora nem sei se ta boa, mas espero que tenham gostado e comentem muitãoooo.

enfim, beijocas e nos vemos na proxima fic :)


End file.
